


Tiger & Sunbeam

by thepageofapillow



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, ambiguous ending? idk do they date or?, hella stressed! Sunggyu, office worker! Sunggyu, snake getting loose oops, that's it idk what else to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepageofapillow/pseuds/thepageofapillow
Summary: I’M PRETTY SURE MY SNAKE GOT LOOSE IN YOUR APARTMENT. PLEASE DON’T PANIC. HE’S REALLY NICE.





	Tiger & Sunbeam

Downtime. May as well been Sunggyu’s middle name these days. He’s been busy with work, a “thriving” social life, and trivial adult things, but he’s always been able to sneak by a bit of relaxation into his schedule.  _Thank the heavens, truly,_  Sunggyu thinks, as he plops down onto his sofa, tucked into his fluffy robe and head covered with a towel turban after a warm, steamy shower.  _This is the life._

He picks up the remote on the coffee table in front of him and props his legs up. He presses a few buttons and turns on the tv, surfing through channels until something catches his eye. When it does, he lays lethargically with his head tipped back, one arm supporting his neck. He needs this. Definitely. Work was stressful this week and he’s grateful it’s Friday night. An office job can be such a hassle.

He shuts his eyes for a second just to absorb the moment. The only things that can be heard in his apartment are the sounds coming from the tv and the whir of electrical appliances running in the background, including his refrigerator and washing machine. He’ll pretend to forget about the massive load of work clothes he threw in there earlier.

It’s kind of ironic that Sunggyu is home on a Friday night. Usually, he’d get a call from Myungsoo, most likely with Sungyeol’s laughs in the background, asking him to go out. _What a bother_ , Sunggyu thinks, as he recalls all the memories of those calls. But honestly, sometimes it’s the only constant in his life that keeps him sane. Work is the kind of constant Sunggyu is used to. Myungsoo and Sungyeol’s shenanigans always involve themselves but are always different. He needs a little variety and excitement in his life sometimes.

But sometimes, on the other hand, excitement is the least he needs. Especially when he’s stressed. And looking at a computer all day for nine hours isn’t exactly the best supplement to that either. So, he turned down Myungsoo and Sungyeol tonight. It’s been the first time in awhile, but he’s happy they understood. What kind of friends would they be if they didn’t, right?

Sunggyu sighs, but it’s a happy sigh. He’s happy he can take time out of his day to relax. Not many people get to. He’s grateful because he feels at peace with himself in this current moment. 

He opens his eyes and thinks for a moment. He needs a snack. Brainstorming for a bit, he remembers the packet of chips he’d been dying to try since he bought them the other day on Woohyun’s recommendation.  _They better be good. I could die for something spicy right now, and he promised they were._

Just as he is about to get up, he looks down at his fluffy slippers and spots a line. A thick line. And it’s slithering near his foot and trying to wrap itself around it. 

Sunggyu leaps off the couch and stumbles to the ground, frightened. He hides behind the couch and a flurry of thoughts fly through his mind. How the fuck did that get in here!? Who just has a snake in the apartments!? What the actual hell!? 

He looks towards his front door and eyes the gap under his front door. Yep, big enough to fit a snake. Goddamn apartment complex and their lack of maintenance. He huffs and puffs, immediately angry at the reptile currently slithering down the hallway and into Sunggyu’s bathroom because the gaps don’t just stop at the front door. No, all the doors are like this.

“Why, when I always get a chance to relax, does something go wrong!?” Sunggyu isn’t talking to anyone, but it’s as if he is because the response to his statement is rewarded with a frantic pound on his front door. He snaps his head to the door and narrows his eyes. This better be good. Because in this panicked state, he isn’t sure he can take much more of any future turmoil. 

He picks himself up off of the ground and practically stomps towards the door. He’ll have to remember to apologize to his neighbors in the morning or something. He opens the door and spots a man who is sweating profusely, with a container in his hands. He looks frantic and very worried.

“Hey, so, uh, I’m pretty sure my snake got loose in your apartment. Please don’t panic, though! He’s really nice!”

Sunggyu furrows his brow, leaning against the doorframe. He expects this to be a long conversation for some reason.

“Yeah, I know.”

The man swallows hard and bites his bottom lip. _He’s cute_.

“I’m sorry if he caused you any trouble. I didn’t mean to let him out, I was gone for one second! But I left the case open! I was just about to feed him!”

The man gestures to the container in his hand and Sunggyu raises a brow.

“What do snakes even eat? And why do you have a pet one?”

“Long story about why I have him, but, I feed him dead mice.”

Sunggyu recoils. “Don’t tell me you’re about to bring a dead mouse in a Tupperware container into my apartment.”

The man frantically shakes his head and waves his free hand. “No, no! I would never! I can leave it outside if you’d like, but do I have permission to come in and get him?”

Sunggyu swallows. Hard. This guy is  _really_  cute.

“Sure. Uh, last I saw, he went into my bathroom. And that’s the door on the right next to the painting of the ocean.”

The man smiles, and oh god, Sunggyu’s gone. It’s like a sunbeam of happy. 

“Thank you so much! I won’t be long, and I promise I’ll show you I got him before I leave, okay?” 

He makes the okay symbol with his hand and Sunggyu returns it, shuffling awkwardly to the couch to avoid being in the man’s way.

As he promised, he sets the container outside Sunggyu’s apartment and meanders his way into Sunggyu’s bathroom. 

“Gotcha!” 

It didn’t take very long at all. Sunggyu only heard the crinkle of his shower curtain being moved.

The man emerges from the bathroom, holding the white and orange snake gently, his palms and fingers open so the snake can weave in and around them. He thinks the snake is a nice accessory to the man.

Sunggyu gets up and walks with the man to the door. He feels saddened somehow that he wouldn’t see him again after this.

“I’ve never heard any complaints about a pet snake so far. You must be new.”

The man laughs and smiles again. Sunggyu’s insides are melting.

“Oh yeah, I just moved in. It’s been about a week, so I’m just getting settled in. But I think Spike’s at home already. He loves his new enclosure.”

“You named the snake Spike?”

The man shrugs. “Well, yeah. I wanted his name to be intimidating enough so that before you meet him, you’re kinda spooked. But when you see this little guy up close, you can’t help but think he’s adorable!”

Sunggyu laughs. “Yeah, we didn’t exactly get acquainted too much up close. He was too busy discovering treasures around the complex, and apparently, I was too important to pass up.”

The man smiles and chuckles fondly. “Guess Spike’s got a good eye. Because I definitely agree with him.” The man has a glint in his eye that Sunggyu definitely picks up on. 

Sunggyu blushes like a schoolgirl. He chews on the inside of his cheek.

“Well, Spike did inform me of a cutie that lives here now, so I guess I can’t be that mad at him. Just wish he’d tell me his owner’s name, though so I could get him settled in, finally.”

The man lets Spike slither in between his index and middle finger gap on his left hand and up his arm. He does this to free his right hand and present it to Sunggyu. “I’m Dongwoo. And it’s a pleasure to meet you and learn that you think I’m cute, because I think you’re cute. And I’d definitely like to take you up on that getting acquainted thing.”

Sunggyu grins and takes Dongwoo’s hand between his. “I’m Sunggyu. And I think I would really like to as soon as you’re free. Maybe I can learn all about how you got Spike and why you have him.”

Dongwoo raises his brow and digs in his pocket for his phone. “Put your number in and I’ll definitely tell you when I’m free. Sound good?”

Sunggyu tips his head down and laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. He takes out his own phone and trades with Dongwoo. “Sounds good to me.”

They exchange numbers and Dongwoo scrunches his nose up and laughs when he gets his own back. “Spike’s getting antsy. I think he really wants his dinner. But I’ll text you. Or you could text me. Either way.”

Sunggyu laughs once more. “You’re so nervous. It’s so cute. But yeah, I’ll text you since you seem to have your hands full, here.”

He walks Dongwoo up to his door and watches as Spike slithers between both of Dongwoo’s hands now. 

“Thanks for not freaking out and killing him.”

Sunggyu bursts into heavy laughter and reels back. “Now you gotta tell me that backstory, too.”

“One thing at a time, tiger. See you around.”

“See you.”

Sunggyu closes the door gently, turning around and pressing his back up against it. His heart swoons with the promise of a possible romance. 

Downtime. He didn’t know it could be that good.

**Author's Note:**

> come tell me i made this too cute and to yell at me on my tumblr @thepageofapillow


End file.
